Um Resgate e uma Salvação
by Maioki
Summary: Chopper é sequestrado e cabe a Robin resgatálo em um país estranho. Cumprindo o Desafio V do forum MRS. one shot


Declaimer: Bem, sabe como é, né? One Piece não me pertence e se pertencesse Ruffy não deixaria mais zombarem dele e seria mais retardado ainda; Robin já teria dois filhos com Zoro; Nami e Sanji já estariam na Segunda lua de mel; Usop levaria a Kaya junto nas viagens; Chopper seria mais inocente ainda e... (pensando bem ainda bem que não pertence a mim).

**Um Resgate e uma Salvação**

Os tripulantes do Going Merry já estavam nervosos. Maior talvez que o nervosismo seria o sentimento de preocupação que todos sentiam. O motivo era simples: Chopper, o médico do navio, havia saído à procura de ervas medicinais naquela estranha ilha da Grand Line, porém não voltava de jeito algum.

Esperaram por muito tempo, mas a espera parecia não render um consolo muito grande para todos. Enfim, optaram por uma saída mais emergencial, iriam todos sair à procura da pequena rena, apenas Robin ficaria e tomaria conta do Navio ao que a mesma faz sem relutar, aproveitaria para ler um pouco mais do seu atual livro.

Sozinha, Robin senta-se em sua cadeira, como de hábito, e continua sua leitura. Porém, não conseguiu sequer começá-la, pois logo um barulho incômodo chama a sua atenção, olha para baixo e vê um rapaz, de cabelos castanhos, jogando pedras no navio do qual ela faz parte. Olha um pouco mais, mas resolve logo interpelar.

-Sabe, assim você não vai conseguir afundar esse navio.

O garoto olha com uma cara assustada para ela, mas logo abre um sorriso bobo, passa a mão no queixo como se meditasse um pouco e logo responde de volta.

-Só queria saber se por acaso é esse o barco de uma rena pequena que usa um chapéu estranho...

Sem demonstrar espanto, porém sabendo que estava ali a chave para achar o companheiro ela continua com o diálogo.

-Sim, justamente, você o conhece também?

-Eu? – pergunta com certo espanto o garoto – não, apenas sei onde ele está e se você não correr provavelmente nem você, nem eu venhamos a encontrá-lo novamente! – diz com certa gravidade na voz.

-Como assim? – pergunta Robin, esquecendo de não se mostrar surpresa.

-Seu amigo procurava por plantas, ou o que fosse, nos domínios de alguém que não podia, do rei da parte oculta dessa ilha, e acabou caindo em uma armadilha dos guardas, súditos do rei, que levaram-no para a prisão, logo e ele será executado.

-Nós temos um tempo escasso?

-Tão escasso quanto um respiro – responde sem grandes eufemismos.

-Pois então, eu irei com você agora! Por favor – diz sorrindo – leve-me até esse castelo.

O garoto reflete um pouco, cochicha algo consigo mesmo e começa a correr fazendo um sinal para que ela o seguisse. Correndo o máximo que podia o garoto a lidera por um caminho que se distanciava da praia. Logo chegam a uma moita e atrás da mesma uma gruta de difícil acesso, o garoto entra com certa facilidade, porém ela tem que se contorcer, por alguns momentos sente uma certa claustrofobia, era uma gruta muito fechada e de estreita passagem. Porém, não tarda até chegarem a um fim.

Do outro lado da gruta surgia um estranho mundo diante dos olhos de Nico Robin, as árvores eram todas baixas, não só elas, mas o mundo ali parecia ser uma miniatura. Não muito longe de onde haviam saído havia uma casa e dois garotos cuidavam da terra, arando a mesma, logo saem da casa duas crianças, muito pequenas, que vão chorando de encontro a um dos rapazes cuidando da terra, o que chama, porém, a atenção de Robin é que as crianças tratam, quem ela considerava um garoto, por "pai". Uma estranha idéia surge em sua cabeça e ela sorri desconcertada, vira-se para o garoto que a acompanhava e pergunta baixinho.

-Você... é um adulto por aqui?

Ele não demonstra muito espanto e responde com certa naturalidade.

-Sim, pode-se dizer que sim, tenho 103 anos de idade.

Sua curiosidade a abalou, aquele a quem ela chamava de "rapaz" até pouco tempo acabara de se tornar alguém com praticamente o quádruplo de sua própria idade. Sentiu-se imatura diante dele e de certo jeito envergonhada.

-Desculpe... eu o julguei pela aparência.

-Não precisa se desculpar senhorita – ele diz com um sorriso gentil – lá fora nós em geral somos vistos assim, já estamos acostumados, por isso é proibida a entrada de estranhos em nosso reino.

-No entanto você me trouxe aqui...

-Sim, apenas você pode salvar seu amigo da execução e tem mais uma pessoa que precisa de você...

-Quem? – ela pergunta curiosa.

-Por enquanto, por favor, contente-se em saber que mais alguém precisa de você... - ele olha sério para ela e com tom de voz igualmente sério pergunta – Desculpe, mas ainda sequer sei seu nome. O meu é Marcus Dreyu.

-Ah, sim, perdão, meu nome é Nico Robin.

-Pois então, Nico Robin, nós temos que andar discretamente por aqui, como eu já disse não são bem-vindas as pessoas de fora.

A moça apenas faz que sim com a cabeça, Marcus então se adianta e começa a andar agachado por trás de uns arbustos, Robin o segue de perto e logo passam a primeira casa que guardava logo a entrada. Os lavradores mal percebem, pois se ocupavam com as crianças e com a terra ao mesmo tempo. Acham que estão livres, porém, um grito os surpreende.

-Marcus! O que faz ajudando alguém de fora?

Robin olha aflita e vê uma criatura diferente de todas que tinha visto até o momento, não tinha uma aparência jovem, mas seu tamanho era medido em centímetros e usava vestimentas feitas com couro de rato, além de uma lança pequena que carregava na mão.

-Droga! – virou-se para Robin e murmurou em seu ouvido – é um Brownie(1), não deixe que...

-Isso merece ser reportado ao rei! – grita um outro Brownie que estava quase oculto na paisagem.

-Sim! Ao rei – começam a gritar outros. Logo uma barulheira de pequenas vozes começa a fazer um estardalhaço. Robin vê a paisagem infestada daquelas pequenas criaturas, todas saindo de dentro das árvores.

Robin olha mais atentamente à sua volta e vê que os lavradores vêem, de longe, a confusão toda, mesmo se usasse seu poder ainda não conseguiria contornar a situação. Vê-se, por fim, em um apuro imediato, mas a reação, tanto dela quanto de Marcus, é imediata, ambos correm, os Brownies começam a atirar suas pequenas lanças contra a garota acertando algumas, principalmente em suas costas, porém ela os tira com suas mãos(2), outros pulam sobre ela e do mesmo modo ela os atira para longe. Chegam enfim a um lugar aonde não havia mais daquelas criaturas.

-Curioso que eles não atiraram em você...

-Sim, é contra a lei qualquer pessoa aqui me atacar.

-Ah, mais curioso agora então, é possível matar forasteiros, mas nada de machucar os próprios habitantes locais. – ela ri.

-Não é nada disso. Apenas eu não posso ser atacado, mas chega de perguntas, por enquanto, que nós temos que ser rápidos, se o rei for avisado que você está aqui e ainda por cima comigo ele vai apressar ainda mais a execução do seu amigo e vai mandar a tropa inteira do castelo atrás de nós dois e acredite, apenas você será morta, o meu destino...

-Espera um minuto – ela interrompe - é muita informação de uma só vez. Você não pode ser atacado por ninguém daqui? Só você?

-Sim, a pessoa que me fizer qualquer mal será morta em praça pública. Antes eu era prisioneiro porque represento um perigo enorme ao rei, mas como não podiam me fazer nenhum mal eu acabei conseguindo escapar da prisão, andei procurando um meio de deter o rei, destroná-lo, e parar com as barbaridades dele. Foi aí que você e sua tripulação apareceram. Quando soube que capturaram o médico de um navio corri atrás da tripulação do mesmo para pedir ajuda aos amigos da rena, o tal do Chopper, mas encontrei só você. Por isso que eu peço, você tem que me ajudar! Não só a libertar seu amigo, mas também a libertar meu povo e a mim mesmo! Nós não podemos matar nosso rei, assim como eu não posso me matar.

-Belo discurso, mas eu não sei se...

A fala de Robin é rapidamente interrompida por uma lança que quase a pega desprevenida, a mesma apenas passa zunindo rente à sua cabeça e cai no chão fincando no mesmo.

-Bem, isso foi perigoso! – diz com certo desdém a moça.

-Marcus! – grita um rapaz com trajes de um típico guerreiro medieval – você passou dos limites dessa vez! Nosso rei fez bem em prendê-lo! Como ousa traí-lo mais ainda?

-Foi o rei que traiu a todos! Vocês apenas são cegos demais para perceber isso, rompendo relações com o mundo exterior nós apenas negamos nossa própria existência e nos trancamos em nosso mundinho particular! E mais, matar quem descobre o mesmo? Isso é crueldade além de tudo.

-Isso são apenas visões políticas, sendo nosso rei, nós apenas obedecemos!

-Sim, mas são as visões e práticas políticas que fazem um país.

-Não importa, você é apenas um idealista revoltado, tudo isso porque o trono não foi seu!

Robin interessou-se pela conversa, mas lembrou-se do tempo, rapidamente usou seu poder e fez com que uma de suas mãos surgisse no peito do inimigo e o golpeou fazendo com que o mesmo perdesse a consciência.

-O trono seria seu? – ela pergunta incrédula.

-Sim, mas agora nós temos que...

Assim como aconteceu com Robin era a vez de Marcus ser interrompido, porém por uma trombeta que anunciava aonde se encontravam os dois.

-Pelos deuses, não nos deixam em paz!

Os dois correram mais adiante, ao encalço deles surgem diversos rapazes com trajes tipicamente medievais, eram os guardas imperiais. Viam Marcus e não ousavam atirar suas flechas e lanças, com medo de acertarem o mesmo. A única coisa que faziam era tocar suas trombetas, reunir mais guardas e correrem atrás da intrusa e do traidor. Não demora muito e o cerco é fechado, diversos guardas pulam e se lançam, agarrando a moça e imobilizando o rapaz, os dois se contorcem, porém o número é grande. Robin não usa seu poder.

Os guardas apontam suas lanças para ela e a obrigam a andar. Envolvem Marcus em diversas cordas e o carregam contra vontade, evitando machucá-lo.

-Você... – começa a garota – faz parte da família real?

-Sim – responde o rapaz – meu irmão é Marco Dreyu, o rei. Na verdade...

-Calem a boca! – interrompe um dos guardas que cutuca Robin.

A comitiva avista um castelo cercado de uma muralha que por sua vez protegia uma cidade, entram pelo portão principal do mesmo que dá direto para uma praça. Uma agitação ocorre na cidade, as atenções parecem se voltar para o centro da praça, Nico desespera-se ao ver que Chopper encontrava-se em cima do palanque e com uma corda à sua frente. Vê ainda a figura sinistra do rei que tinha um certo ar imponente sentado em seu trono, não enxerga direito o mesmo, mas repara que sua capa era feita do mesmo material que continha a essência do mar(3), ou seja, não poderia encostar um dedo sequer no vilão. Os guardas a levam para perto, sobem no palanque e a multidão que esperava a execução começa a gritar loucamente quando vê Marcus e Robin.

-Vejo que ainda tem a idéia suicida de me matar, Marcus.

A garota fixa seus olhos no rei e estuda rapidamente sua fisionomia. Choca-se. Por alguns minutos seu mundo parece parar de girar. Eram gêmeos idênticos! Marcus era irmão gêmeo de Marco. Mas algo a mais parecia estar oculto em toda a história, afinal, o que ele dizia com "idéia suicida"?

-Sim. Eu tenho plena consciência de nossa ligação meu irmão.

Robin vira-se confusa e ousa perguntar, mesmo diante de todas aquelas pessoas com lanças apontando em sua direção.

-Essa ligação, é por ela que... qualquer coisa que te aconteça, acontecerá ao seu irmão? Pelo que deduzo.

-Sim, nós, na verdade, dividimos a mesma alma. Desculpe não ter contado antes, mas você não podia saber, senão não conseguiria matar meu irmão se a hora chegasse.

-Por que... se eu matá-lo, significa que você... vai morrer também?

-Sim. Nós dois nascemos com apenas uma alma e a dividimos, eu herdei a parte mais sentimental da nossa alma conjunta e meu irmão herdou a mais racional, por isso foi escolhido como rei.

-Exato! – interrompe o rei – pelo que entendo você pretendia me matar usando essa garota? Pois agora você verá não só a morte do parceiro dela, como dela também.

-Robin! – grita com certo tom choroso a rena Chopper.

-Desculpe – Robin dirige-se a Marcus – mas eu não posso matar o rei, ele veste aquele manto, o manto não permite que eu use meu poder!

-A resposta, então, é simples! Você sabe o que tem que fazer. Faça! – ordena o rapaz que a levara até ali.

-Não! – a garota grita, chamando a atenção de muitos. – o único motivo que me deixou viva foi porque o capitão Ruffy, daquela tripulação do Going Merry, me salvou do desabamento, fora isso eu poderia ter morrido – os capatazes levam Chopper para mais perto da corda – minha razão de existir agora é vaga, o que eu procurei minha vida toda foi tudo por água abaixo naquele dia em que descobri a não existência do que eu procuro – a rena grita "Robin" porém a mesma parece não ouvir, até que amarram sua boca. Começam a colocar a corda em seu pescoço – por isso – diz acalmando-se – eu não tenho porquê matá-lo, Marcus, porque não tenho porquê continuar viva e você tem um motivo muito maior, você tem um povo para o qual precisa ensinar a ser mais sentimental e menos racional.

-E quem disse que eu disse isso para salvar você, ou ao povo? – ele fala fazendo um leve gesto com a cabeça.

Robin vira sua cabeça e vê Chopper. Sua aflição com a corda no pescoço, suas lágrimas de desespero. Lembra-se dos jeitos do companheiro e de tudo que passaram juntos. Vê o rei, prestes a mandar que a execução fosse feita. Olha mais uma vez para Marcus que sorri para ela.

-Em um conto de fadas o bem sempre vence o mal, é para ser assim. Faça!

Sem pensar mais e tomada por um impulso que nem ela se da conta na hora, Robin faz com que uma de suas mãos surja no peito de um guarda, a mão pega sua espada, ainda na bainha, e a retira, jogando-a para frente, outra mão surge no chão e pega a espada, a mesma joga em direção a Marcus, rapidamente duas mãos surgem no peito do rapaz, as duas pegam a espada no ar e, com um movimento impiedoso, desferem uma estocada certeira no peito dele. O sangue jorra e cai no chão do palanque de madeira, tingindo de um vermelho morno o mesmo. O rei urra de dor e lança sua mão ao peito, seu olhar passeia ao redor confuso, olha para seu irmão, o mesmo sorria com certa agonia. Ambos caem ao chão. A multidão fica estática. O rei dá seu último e longo grito de dor, depois dele instaura-se um silêncio profundo e aterrorizante.

Robin parece sair de um certo transe e se recompõe. Calmamente anda em direção a Chopper, tira o pano que cobria sua boca, desamarra suas patas, tira do seu pescoço a corda. A multidão toda observa, os guardas não sabem como reagir, ninguém sabe o que fazer.

Robin e Chopper caminham entre uma multidão estática, saem do castelo, caminham por aquele mundo e saem pela gruta estreita. Chopper vira-se para Robin e mesmo temendo falar algo, diante de alguém tão silencioso, arrisca:

-Obrigado, por me salvar...

-Não – ela sorri para ele – sou eu quem deve agradecer. Foi você quem me salvou.

-Fim-

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Algumas observações pertinentes:

(1): Brownie é um monstro de poucos Centímetros e foi utilizado do livro de monstros de D&D. (Ah sim, se for procurar por "Brownies" no Google Imagens, não tema, um monte de tortinhas / bolos vão aparecer, mas é porque Brownie também é uma espécie de torta, ou algo assim, obs: aprendi isso com a Mayra!)

(2): O poder de Robin permite que ela reproduza mãos (que ela controla) em qualquer lugar que esteja dentro de uma área.

(3): No universo de One Piece existe um material que possuí a essência do mar(E que eu, magicamente, claro, não sei o nome), esse material seria como a Kriptonita, pois prejudica o poder de quem consumiu uma Akuma no Mi (Fruta que dá poderes / habilidades permanentes a quem a consome) e a deixa temporariamente fraca.

É isso, espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, reviews (comentários e afins) são sempre bem-vindos para um ficwriter pseudo-carente XD

Ah sim, se é a primeira vez que você lê alguma coisa minha, não confunda: EU NÃO SOU MULHER, EU SOU HOMEM! (É que, quando mais de 5 pessoas confundem, é hora de começar a avisar!)


End file.
